The cat and the crow (Rewite)
by redwindstorm
Summary: One quite evening the peace of the Phantomhiv manor is shattered when an unexpected guest shows up. With this new guest comes a new case. Are the two related somehow? This is a rewrite of the cat and the crow me and my coauthor NemesisNine made it better.
1. Sister?

**Coauthored with NemesisNine.**

* * *

The night air smell clean and crisp. The woods that surrounded the manor were quite all the animals were asleep for the night. This was the hour for the night time critters all of which were just beginning to wake up. "Finally, I found you, after all this time tonight we will see who is better." A young lady with raven colored hair that fell to her waist her cat like eyes flashed red in the darkness said as she headed to the manor's front door.

"My Lord, are you ready to retire for the evening?" A man with raven hair dressed in a tail coat asked a young child who was sitting behind a desk.

"Not yet, Sebastian." The child, his master, Ceil Phantomhiv responded.

"Of course, my Lord." Sebastian said with a bow as he left the room to tend to his other chores while he waited for his master to be ready to retire.

A large crash was the only hint that something was amiss, quickly, he ran to the main entrance. He was greeted by almost total destruction of the front doors, which look like they had been kick down. Standing in the door way was a young looking girl her raven hair hung down to her waist, dangling whimsically at her sides, moonlight shining off of her onyx tresses. Her tight dark blue dress hugged her curves elegantly.

"There you are! I've been looking every where for you, and now I finally found you!" The young girl declared as her eyes fell on the stunned looking Sebastian, still standing at the top of the stairs.

"Oh no, not her." Was the only thought he could muster, as he tried to back slowly out of the room before she got the chance to move.

"Where do you think your going?" The girl asked as she moved impossibly fast for a human, but before she reached the place where he was standing, he had already taken off headed back to his Master's study.

Sebastian quickly opened the door and slipped inside. "What was that crash?" Ceil asked from behind the desk with out looking up.

"Just an uninvited guest, not to worry." Sebastian said hoping that he kept the fear out of his voice. But before Ceil could reply the door slammed open, stumbling Sebastian forward further into the room.

"Sebastian who the hell is this?" Ceil asked with an expression of surprise and disgust.

"Sebastian. That's your name now, you got a master?" The girl who had just barged into the room stammered. "Oh! I'm being rude my name is Tora, I'm... Well, I guess I should call you by your new name, Sebastian's, baby sister." She said with a giggle walking up to Ceil and extended her hand for him to shake.

"His baby sister? I didn't know he had any family" Ceil said as he stared her hand, "That would explain the fear in his voice." He continued smirking at the man standing in the corner. Ceil then glanced back at Tora with a quizzical look on his face, "Why would he be afraid of his own sister?" Raising an eyebrow in thought.

"If you are wondering why he ran away from me, its because I always get him into trouble... The last time we were together, my idea of fun almost got him killed. That was before he got old enough to need to eat human souls, then we couldn't play as often." Tora said as she flopped down on Ceil's desk scattering the papers everywhere. She smiled in delight of the disheartened stare she received from the young Master.

"Tora, what are you doing here?" Sebastian finally managed to say.

"Duh, silly, I came looking for you, silly, I was board back home and you were taking forever to came back... So, I decided to find you." Tora giggled as she got off the desk and skipped over to him wrapping him in a hug.

"Are you sure you should even be here? Do you finally have control over your powers?" He questioned giving her a skeptical stare, making direct eye contact. She paused for a moment then nodded excitedly. .

"Well, get a room prepared for her." Ceil said as he went back to work. "She will stay as one of my guests for now." With a small bow, brother and sister duo, left the study. They walked down the hall in awkward silence before speaking to the one another.

"You need to fix the front door while I prepare you a room, so that you may get some sleep." Sebastian commented, leading her back to the front door.

"Aww, but big brother, I'm not tired." She whined, fighting back a yawn she was not old enough for her to never require sleep again, and still was not old enough to need human souls.

Once back at the main entrance, they found the rest of the servants standing around the door looking very confused. "What the hell could have done this?" Bard a blonde ex soldier asked lighting a cigarette. "Finny, did you do this and not tell anyone?" He asked turning to face a younger blonde.

"No I didn't! I swear!" Finny defended loudly.

"I'm sorry, I did it." Tora said as she walked down the stairs, "Hi I'm Tora. I'm Sebastian's little sister." She said with a laugh at the two men reaction to the information. The elder of the two startled visibly where the younger smiled widely.

"You have a sister?!" Both of them asked at the same time, one frantic the other excited. They were answered by only a single nod, followed by the sounds of the doors getting put back into place.

"There, happy? I fixed it, lets go play, please?" Tora asked, once again fighting a yawn.

"In the morning, after my work is done." He said knowing that his sister was not going to be awake much longer. Surely enough, Tora walked over to him and as soon as her head hit his chest, she was asleep.


	2. Following big brother

**Coauthored with NemesisNine**

* * *

Once the sunlight hit her eyes Tora began to stir. "Big brother?" She asked as her eyes slowly trailed around the plain room, taking in every little detail, of the current situation she was in and the room. The room had just a simple bed and plain wooden furnishings. The only thing that showed someone lived in the room was the scent that of her brother and some pressed and cleaned suits, hanging in the closet. "This must be the room he was assigned after he made his contract." She said slowly get out of bed she saw a change of clothes folded neatly on a chair.

Once changed into a dress that was a little loose on her, she went in search of food. Unlike her brother, she was not mature enough to feed on souls, so she still required normal food. Her age was equivalent to that of a eleven year old. Her brother was the equivalent to that of a sixteen year old. He had been hunting humans since he was the equivalent to thirteen, when he reached puberty. It would not be long now until she could join him and they could hunt together.

Following her nose, she found the kitchen and to her surprise she found her brother at the stove. "Who let you cook, last time I remember you trying to cook, both of us were sick for almost a month." Tora said as she sat down on a barrel.

"My master is the one who allows me to cook and I have improved proficiently." Sebastian growled as he continued to cook.

"Well, seeing as though he is still alive, I will have to take your word on that. The two of them continued to talk until breakfast was done. After making sure that Ceil's breakfast was ready for him, Tora followed her brother around helping with any of his chores that she could. Occasionally getting a little over zealous in trying to outdo her brother. Soon, the two of them turned his duties into a game, seeing who could finish their given task first.

At about two-thirty, Tora was watching as Ceil struggling with his dance lessons, and from the looks of it this was not his first time at failing them either. "Your footwork is still needs work, it dose not flow." His tutor said for what was probably the millionth time. As he called for a break.

Tora walked over to him as said, "Why don't I teach you how to dance? From the looks of it I'm a lot more patient, and because we are almost the same height, you can actually have a real partner instead of a pretend one, maybe that would help as well. And, no, I don't care if you step on my feet thats part of teaching someone who doesn't know how to dance." Tora said with a slight giggle.

Ceil eyed her skeptically for a moment, "Why would you care?"

Tora shrugged, "I don't. I came a long way to see my brother." She held up her hand and dangled it delicately, "Earl of the Phantomhiv? Would you honor me with this dance?"

Ceil sighed softly and took her hand and bowed gracefully to her, "The honor would be mine, miss Tora."

She smiled and curtsied elegantly, "You lead. If you can waltz you can do anything, so let's start there, it's amazingly easy once you get the flow. I'll count, you step. Okay?" He nodded and watched his feet as they took the first steps of the dance. She sighed and touched his chin leading his eyes back up to her, "Don't worry about stepping on my toes, I'm a demon, I'm built tough. I can handle it, don't slow your pace because you're scared, be brave, dancing is only physical form of motion, you're really smart, use those smarts!" She winked and smiled boldly.

Ceil stare into her ruby eyes, similarly shaped to a cat's and nodded, though stepping on her feet on several occasions, she never once winced or complained. He smiled shallowly as they continued and his movements became more fluid like by the minute, soon he wasn't stepping on her toes. He spun her out and caught her hand and bowed to her. "You're a wonderful tutor, miss Tora."

She giggled and placed her hand over her mouth blushing slightly. "Okay! Again! This is fun see?" They took the original position, "Make sure to keep your back straight, no, don't look down!" She giggled loudly, "Hold your arm out straight, but not too tight, you shouldn't lock your elbow…" She stated in a light warning.

Sebastian came into the room about four to let them know that afternoon tea was ready. What he found shocked him for a few moments. His master was dancing with his sister and she was correcting his form as they went. Of course she would be able to teach his young master to dance, after all she taught him.

They continued their fluid dance motions and ended in a dip, Tora blushed brightly at the surprising closeness of the young Lord, "That… Dance doesn't end in a dip."

He smiled at her and lifted her to her feet, "I know, it seemed like a good idea."

They both startled slightly at the sound of slow clapping, "Simply marvelous, young Master, I'm quite pleased!" Sebastian set the tray of arranged breads, rolls, butters and jams as well as a perfectly brewed spot of tea. "Shall we assume dancing lessons should be concluded early this afternoon, my Lord?"

Ceil smirked at Sebastian, "Yes, I think that would be an adequate assumption, thanks to the lovely tutoring of your marvelous sister."

Tora giggled and playfully batted her hand in his direction, "You flatter… Go on." She smiled brightly at his amused chuckle as he placed himself at his desk.

"I have much work to attend to, Sebastian, please. Spend time with your sister, but don't wander too far, I still expect my regimens to be kept." He spoke firmly but he wore a faint smile.

Tora went to hug Ceil but recoiled her arms before making contact, "Oh. Right… No hugs."

Ceil rolled his eyes and sighed, "You are permitted to give one small hug."

She squealed and grabbed Ceil into a tight, almost crushing, hug, "Thank you! Thank you! Let's go, brother!" She grabbed Sebastian's hand and ran out of the room, him stumbling, less than gracefully behind her.

Ceil glanced up from his papers with an amused grin, "What an oddity."


	3. Enter the Reaper

**Coauthored with NemesisNine**

* * *

Later on that evening, the siblings when out for a walk around the manicured gardens of the Phantomhiv manor grounds. They talked about how life was working for his young lord and about how many times he had been held hostage.

"I don't know, big brother, sounds to me, like too much trouble to go through for just one person's soul." Tora said as she flopped down on the grass next to the trunk of a grand willow. Sebastian just shrugged as he sat down next to her. "This is beautiful, do you think that Ceil will let me stay if I help with the chores?" Tora asked as she put her head on his shoulder.

"I think he will, as long as you don't cause trouble." Sebastian said with a slight smirk as he watched the night sky from under the great tree.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, before an all too familiar voice rang out through the trees. "BASSY!" A red hair man yelled as he went to throw himself around Sebastian only to fall short at the sight of Tora. "Um, Bassy, who is she?" He asked pointing at her nonchalantly.

"Hi, I'm Tora, his sister." She said looking at the man on the ground, the moonlight illuminating her scarlet eyes and highlighting her porcelain skin. She tilted her head in confusion when the man blushed a deep red.

"My name is Grell, I'm a Reaper, so, you're a demon too? I didn't sense you." Grell said as he got off the ground, dusting himself off slightly.

"Oh, you wouldn't, I'm not old enough yet for you to sense me as a demon, if anything I would either read as a human or as nothing depending on the type of sense." She said with a giggle while covering her mouth slightly with the palm of her hand. Neither one of them noticed that Sebastian was not happy with what was going on. He folded his arms disapprovingly while his eyebrow twitched slightly in a small amount of irritation.

"I have to go. I have to go do… Reaper things, yeah! That's it! Bye!" Grell said as he took off like a bat out of hell.

"Well he seems nice. That was a guy right?" Tora asked turning back to her brother, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb and a slight grin.

"I'm not entirely sure, although, that is the shortest amount of time he has ever stayed to bug me." Sebastian replied coolly.

"Well, I think he was cute the way he tried to tackle you." Tora started before the sound of barking hit her ears. About thirty seconds after, an unnaturally large white dog round the corner, and as soon as its eye landed on Tora it let out a howl and began to makes its way over to the pair.

With a frightened hiss, Tora, who was now panicked to the point where she could no longer keep her human form transformed into an unnaturally large cat, hopping into the lower branches of the tree. Her fur was standing on end from the tip of her nose to the tip of her ear. Her tail started to lash back and forth as the dog got closer, she released a deep feline growl. Once it heard the hiss, the dog tucked its tail and whimpered before running off in a different direction.

"A demon hound, you didn't tell me that your master owned a demon hound as well!" Tora snapped as she turned back shaking from head to toe, slowly climbing herself down from the tree. As her brother pulled her into a hug and began to whisper apologies in her ear and played with her paws. "Give me back my paws! You know I hate it when you do that!" Tora said, scowling while trying to pull her paws back out of his hands with very little success.


End file.
